Overjoyed
by Soleil Solitaire
Summary: I, Sasuke Uchiha, am going to confess. Today. Nothing will stop me... right? A SasuHina songfic. The song's called Overjoyed and it's by Stevie Wonder.


{| SASUxHINA: Both characters by Masashi Kishimoto. This is a songfic. C: The song's called Overjoyed by Stevie Wonder. |}

_Over time, I've been building my castle of love,  
__Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason._

I watched Hinata from behind a nearby bush while she trained.

Don't think I'm some creepy stalker, I just happened to be in the area at the time.

I always "happen" to be in the area whenever she trains.

I can't help it. She was interesting to watch. Her movements were always smooth, her fighting style gentle, but precise. Unlike mine, rough, messy, and ruthless.

Maybe that's why I'm attracted to her. She's my complete opposite. It would be nice to have something nice and light in my life for once. She's just what I need.

It's too bad she doesn't need me at all though. But then again, if she were another one of those fangirls of mine, chasing after me whenever she sees me, I probably wouldn't like her as much.

_Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect come true,  
__Though you never knew it was of you I've been dreaming._

I started watching her outside training grounds.

She had no attitude, unlike Sakura and Ino. She's always blushing and twiddling her fingers. So fragile. She looks unhappy to me. I can see unhappiness from a mile away.

And she always blushes madly around Naruto. He never notices her. That idiot.

I shook my head in disdain. Idiot doesn't know what he's got right there. Then again, this could be my chance. The one boy she likes constantly ignores her. **I **can make her happy.

_And though you don't believe that they do, they do come true,  
__for did my dreams come true when I looked at you._

I dropped by the Yamanaka flower shop later that day. Luckily, it was Ino's dad manning the shop that afternoon. I don't think I can tolerate any questions about who I'm buying the flowers for.

I stared at the bouquet of daises I got for Hinata. Hope this works.

_I've come much too far for me now to find,  
__the love that I've sought can never be mine._

The next day, I looked for her. I found her at the ramen shop. With Naruto.

My eyes widened and I scowled. So he decided **now** that he wants to give her a shot?

I was about to throw the flowers to the ground and curse myself for even thinking of approaching her with a bouquet of flowers, but my pride stopped me.

No way am I going to be beat out by Naruto. He can't make her happy. He **can't**. He was too highly infatuated with Sakura. Hinata deserved more than him.

I took a deep breath and gripped the bouquet hard.

I'm going to do this. With or without Naruto watching.

_And though the odds say improbable,  
__what do they know, for in romance, all true love needs is a chance,  
__and maybe with a chance you will find, you too like I  
__overjoyed, over loved, over you, over you._

I walked over to the chatting couple. They looked up when I approached.

"Eh, Sasuke, who are the flowers for?" Naruto asked, really loud.

Loud enough to get the attention of every person nearby.

I kept myself from pummelling him and turned to Hinata, who looked confused and awkward now. I shoved the bouquet into her hands, earning a violent blush.

"They're for you," I said bluntly.

She just stared at the bouquet in her hands, then at me. You could see her tremble if you looked close enough. The situation started to get even more awkward than it already was.

"O-oh," she said, finally, "wh-who are these f-from?"

"They're from me," I replied, "because I like you."

Her mouth hung open. There were small gasps from the bystanders. Naruto gaped.

"Give me a chance?" I asked her.

"B-but, U-Uchiha-san--," she started to say, but she was cut off by a now ecstatic Naruto.

"You like Hinata-chan?! Does this mean I can have Sakura-chan?!" he exclaimed loudly. Again.

I didn't respond, my gaze fixed on Hinata. If I'd blinked just then, I wouldn't have caught her expression of slight irritation that only lasted for a second. She looked back at me.

"O-okay, Sasuke-kun," she said.


End file.
